The Kiss
by Beda101
Summary: Ethan,Benny,Sarah,and Erica play a game of 7 minutes in heaven what will happen?


The Kiss

Ethan's Pov.

Me and Benny were sitting in the living room playing Zombies VS. Aliens my parents left and hour ago with Jane. So were waiting for Sarah my friend/babysitter/secret crush. I heard a knock on the door I paused the game and walked to the door. "Hey sare come on in". I said. I was super excited because my mom asked Sarah to stay for a week while they visit my aunt in Detroit.

"Hey Ethan". Sarah said. She walked in and sat on the couch. I sat beside her.

"So you guys wanna play a game or something". Benny said breaking the awkward silence and putting the Xbox up. "Sure". Sarah and I said in unison she giggled which made me blush.

"So what do you guys wanna-. Benny was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in". I yelled knowing it was either Rory or Erica. Just then Erica walked in."Hey". We all said in unison. She walked over to me.

"Move". She said to me."Why?". I said back scared she can bite my head off any time. "Because I want to sit down next to Sarah so move geek". She said as she hissed at me. "Fine". I said as I got up to sit next to Benny. I saw Sarah send Erica a "leave him alone" look.

"So what about 7 minutes in heaven". Benny said as he winked at Erica who rolled her eyes. "Sure". Sarah and I said. Benny got a Bottle.

"E-boy your first". Benny said. I spinned the bottle I blushed when it landed on Sarah. "looks like you've got your wish". Benny whispered in my ear I slapped him and got up to go to the closet.

"Look Sarah you don't have to kiss me if you don't want-. But I got cut off by soft warm lips on mine I was surprised but I started to kiss back. She broke the kiss and before I could say anything she silenced me. "I want to". She whispered. We just sat there so I thought this would be a good time to tell her how I feel about her.

"Sarah I need to tell you something". I said nervously In the closet I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I started sweating. I took a deep breath."Yes".she said her eyes full of worry probably because I look like I just ran a marathon because of the sweating. "Well….I…..I…I'm In love with you ever since the day I spilled my lunch on you my heart melting and I understand if you don't feel the same-. But I was cut off by Sarah's lips again.

"I love you too". She said I smiled and we leaned in but just then the door swung open to reveal Benny I shot him a death glare as me and Sarah came out and sat back down. For a while it landed on Me and Sarah then it was my turn it landed on Erica.

"No no no I'm not kissing that dork". Erica said standing up."HEY! I don't wanna kiss you either". I said standing also and glaring at her.

"You know what Ethan just kiss me". She said I gulped Benny and Sarah yelled WHAT! Both shocked yet jealous. "Yep if that's what it takes to get this nerd to leave me alone". She said and leaned in. I looked over to Sarah she had tears in her eyes I can't do this to her. Then something ripped me from my thoughts a gust of wind flew in front of me then I saw Sarah in front of me.

"Back off Erica Ethan's mine you have benny". Sarah said wow she's jealous over me!. They both started laughing. "Why are you guys laughing". Me and Sarah said in unison.

"I knew you guys did more than kiss in their". Erica said laughing." Yea E you guys totally hooked it up". Benny said laughing.

"What do you mean". I said curious. "While you two were in their smooching I put a spell on the bottle to make it land on Erica".

"Not cool dude that explains Erica wanting to kiss me she would never want to kiss me". I said. We all laughed except for Erica who had a evil smile on her face. "Erica are you-. I got cut off when I felt a gust of wind and someone kissing me I didn't react I just sat there shocked then she broke the kiss." That wasn't one of our tricks". Erica whispered in my ear and she left in vampire speed. I looked up and saw a shocked Benny and an angry Sarah. "Erica". Sarah yelled angrily and left in vampire speed to find her.


End file.
